bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
King John I of Huronia Bay
King John I of Huronia Bay (born John Simms, Jan. 15, 1737-Mar. 3, 1791) was the first king of Huronia Bay, rising to the throne in 1783. Early Life John Simms was born in 1737 in a faraway country. He was the son of John Simms, Sr., a poor stonemason, and Margaret Tuthill, the daughter of a farmer. John Simms, Sr., served as a member of his local government on and off until his death in the 1760s. Little is known about the very early life of John, Jr., besides his one year of education at a private school in the area near his family home, where he was renowned for his foreward thinking and love of the subjects of arithmetic and geography. Simms left his family home sometime in the 1760s to pursue law in a nearby town. Founding of the Society of Huronia and Escape In 1778, John Simms founded the Society of Huronia as a response to the oppressive laws he felt the dictator of his home country had enforced. The society quickly ballooned to a size of 800, until in 1780 it was crushed by the same dictator against which the society fought. Simms defiantly re-established the society in 1781, this time as a secret organization. In order to divert attention from the members of the group, Simms chartered the society with the state as a new religion. However, government authorities were still suspicious, and when the dictator refused to sign the charter in 1782, Simms and the Society of Huronia left the nation and sought a new homeland. As food and other supplies began to dwindle aboard the Rising Sun, the ship the Society of Huronia used to escape their homeland, members of the group became desperate. Fights ensued and the organization was almost disbanded except for the reassurance of Simms. Finally, in 1783, the group landed in modern-day Huronia Bay and immediately established a constitutional monarchy, with Simms at the head. Reign Simms was crowned King John I of Huronia Bay on Oct. 8, 1783. Immediately, the king realized that he had to shape the formative years ahead in order to ensure civil rights and political freedoms to all Huronian citizens. In 1784, before the establishment of a formal Parliament, John I passed the Huronian Freedom Bill, ensuring both a weak monarchy and a strong government elected by the people of Huronia Bay. In 1785, the Huronian Parliament Bill officially recognized the already-formed Huronian Parliament, ensuring rights to all people. Following the creation of a Parliament, John I worked with all Parliament members to pass the Huronian Rights Bill (1786), which enumerated many basic rights of Huronians that are still recognized today, and the Huronian Political Liberties Bill (1788), which allowed for free elections for all above the age of 20. Also in 1788, John I chartered the New Society of Huronia Bay, an organization focused on maintaining the original ideals of the founders of Huronia Bay. Though the society is not a part of Parliament or any other governing body, its main focus is political. In 1789, John I began the creation of the RPRM system by officially designating the first two regions in Huronia Bay. In addition, John worked with other groups in the area to peacefully and fairly acquire their land, though some groups were not truly compensated for their property. D'eath' On Mar. 3, 1791, John I was found deceased in his royal bed. Immediately, following other monarchies of the time, his brother James was crowned King James I of Huronia Bay in order to maintain stability. John I was buried in Crawford Cemetary, now known as Royal Cemetary, in Port St. Albert. His cause of death was later found to be heart attack. External Links Category:Leaders Category:History Category:Misc